Power Hungry
by VioletYami
Summary: Absolute power corrupts absolutly. A mutant found by Stryker is hiding from her ability, but when forced to face the things she fears, she begins to see the beauty in her power. And Stryker knows more about her than he's letting on. Set in Origins. R&R!
1. Found

**Hola! So I was looking at my first story, "I Will Control It." And realized how much I want to change it, so I decided to redo it, so here you go. Enjoy, btw I don't own the X-men. **

**Violet Yami**

* * *

Often there are times in life when you'll screw up, and usually you'll regret what you did for maybe a week. Other times, some people screw up so badly that it affects them for the rest of their life.

Jessica Yatamora was one of those people, and she had screwed up many things, hence why she had lived in a cave on the side of a mountain in the countryside for about two months now. Actually she had been running from society for about two years now, living in deserted streets and worn down buildings.

The girl stood on the bright green grass, enjoying the brilliant blue sky and delicious air. She was so far from what she feared, but the thing that haunted her dreams was a hard thing to run from. Despite the beautiful day, the scenery did not match Jessica's feelings, deep down she had a sense of dread that something bad was coming.

"Shit..." she muttered, as her instincts were usually right.

Though Jessica was a mutant, it wasn't the fact of having a mutation which kept Jessica on the run. More of what she had done with it, accident or not. There wasn't a day that went by without her regretting the fact she just wasn't strong enough.

Sure enough in the distance Jessica could see the outline of a car parking at the base of her mountain and a figure step out of the car. She recognized him instantly, and weighed her options.

"Run?" she asked herself, talking to herself had become a common trait for her after avoiding other humans for two years. Though she had begged for food from random strangers, and occasionally had a conversation with another runaway mutant, Jessica had kept to herself.

However she decided to talk to the guy and if needed she would simply leave quickly. Running from her past life forever wouldn't make her forget.

"Not going to run again Jess?" the boy smiled awkwardly at Jessica after climbing the small mountain in a few minutes.

Ignoring the comment while glaring, Jessica replied, "What do you want Timothy?"

Timothy shrugged, and now ignored her question, "I haven't seen you in two years, and somehow you look like a different person." He then blushed slightly, "And your beauty has just grown."

"Zip it you idiot, you dumped me remember?" Jessica exclaimed, realizing afterwards how useless that answer was. "Whatever, I can't say the same about you," she spat back, feeling like she was back in High School. Though her second jab had been true, his greenish eyes seemed to be more sewer coloured now and his unshaven face and greasy hair made him look more like a street kid than Jessica did.

"Ouch," the Tim answered back, "Look I didn't come here to have insults thrown at me, I've been looking for months for you, Kaitlyn and Jen sent me. They're worried sick about you."

Jessica's eyes, so black and dull, they seemed like they were the eyes of corpse, bore into Tim, "I'm not going back; I just can't deal with what I did. And why the hell did they send you, they both knew I hated your guts!"

"They figured that I'd understand you're situation, considering we're... you-know-whats," Tim explained, looking at the ground at the end of his sentence.

"Mutants? Say it Tim, you've always been in denial. You're the perfect candidate to come help me deal with my shit," Jessica yelled at him poking him the chest. "You haven't changed in two years, 18 years old and you still can't do fuck all," she took a step back, her anger growing.

Tim gripped his hand in a fist, "I'm in denial? You're living in a fucking cave! You're 18 and you still can't just accept what you did. Yah, you screwed up, ok sure a few people died, it wasn't your fault. Just forgive yourself."

"A few people? Wasn't my fault? Are you fucking kidding me? Thousands of people died, and I'm sure people are still dying! And seriously, I fucked up, I lost control, I knew I had problems, and I just ignored them," the girl screamed.

Suddenly Tim grabbed her in an embrace, "Look, it's going to be ok. Some guy was looking for you, said he could help you. He was making a school or something. Just come back."

"Fuck you," she mumbled and pushed him away, "No you're not allowed to do that, you're not allowed to just think I will forgive after the shit you did to me."

Suddenly Jessica heard a large crack, "What wa-"

Suddenly she felt a couple drops of something wet on her hand.

"AUGHHHH!" Timothy screamed collapsing to ground, blood dripping from his knee. Jessica, shocked, looked into the distance and saw another figure holding a sniper, and he was about to fire again.


	2. Recharging

**Thanx for reading, I rly apreciate it :D also thank u for the comment pudding! Anyway enjoy, and please leave a comment, I love reading them **

**Violet Yami**

* * *

Jessica twisted but still felt a ripping through her arm as she attempted to dodge the bullet by diving to the side. There was a strong burning sensation in her arm that made it feel like it had burst into flames.

"Guehh," she moaned gritting her teeth to stop from screaming. Oddly enough this hadn't been the first she had been shot, she was quite glad it hadn't been the chest this time. Her fighting instincts kicked in and Jessica looked up swiftly watching has the Asian lifted up his gun.

"Tim, Timothy! Get up!" Jessica yelled dragging herself up while clutching her bleeding arm. God the wound was excruciating.

He didn't move as Jessica tried pushing him, "Fuck, move you idiot, I think he's coming closer!"

"Ughhh, Jess? The pain..." Tim moaned rolling over his face pale and his hands shaking like leaves. Jessica looked down at her arm noticing the bullet had skimmed her arm, but the wound was still deep and dripping blood.

Jessica ripped apart her already ragged and dirty shirt and tied a makeshift bandaged to her upper arm. She looked down at Tim and ripped off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tim pulled at his hair and bit his lip trying to ignore the bullet in his leg.

The girl swiftly tied the shirt against the bullet hole, "Hurry, we have to get out of here, I think that guy is coming to get us."

"Jess?"

"What? We don't have time to chat!"

A strange voice answered her from behind her, "I think he wants to tell you to look behind you."

Jessica spun around quickly and came face to face with a different man than the one who had shot them. He smirked at her, and Jessica noticed to swords on his back and how relaxed he looked, his arms crossed just watching her bandage Tim's arm.

"What do you want? We haven't done anything wrong!" Jessica paused, and then looked at Tim and then back at the strange man, "At least I didn't, and I've been living in a fucking cave for two months, so I couldn't have done anything to you."

"Oh we didn't come for you, became for your mutant buddy. I don't know why your living in a cave, but it must be a nice cave if you've lived in it for two months," he laughed, the conversation just kept weirder and weirder.

Tim pushed himself up, and put his pressure on his good leg, "Jess, there's a phone in my pocket, grab it. Then run, get help, I'll try holding him off."

"Cell phone? This is what I've been trying to avoid for years," Jessica mumbled to him, but reluctantly grabbed the phone. But before she could turn and run, she heard the humming of metal and come a few centimetres above her head.

"Oh no, I don't think you should go anywhere girl. Let's see, you're not on my list of things to capture," the strange man said still holding his sword above Jessica's head, while trying to read something off his hand. "Acid spitting kid, tornado kid, and explosion boy, nope no girl who lives in cave on this list."

Tim spoke up, "Hey! I'm your enemy let her go." His hands shimmered red, and the pebbles he had grabbed while down shimmered now too.

The man smiled looking at Jessica almost like he was undressing her with his eyes, "I'm guessing you have hot's for the chick."

"Okay, okay, we really don't need to discuss this now," Jessica said still looking at the sword above her head as Tim's mouth opened and closed like fish.

The man laughed, and brought his sword back, "Well I'm thinking I can just kill you kid, nothing personal." Before he could bring his sword down on her head, Tim dropped a pebble from his hand.

An explosion created a wall between them and the enemy, and Tim pushed Jessica away, "Run, get out!"

"Damn it Tim, I hate your guts, but I just can't leave you here you moron," Jessica snarled, taking a step forward.

However she was cut off by the swordsman who emerged from the smoke and held his sword against her throat. "Usually I'm against killing innocent defenceless women... Oh wait I must be confusing myself with someone else," He laughed.

The girl looked the man straight in the eye, but he saw no fear in her corpse eyes, only disappointment. "I didn't want to do this," she told him almost sadly.

"Hmm?" the man looked at her confused, he held his blade. His head went down noticing a crackling sound coming from Jessica's hand.

The phone in her hand was sparking with yellow electricity; it fled up her body quickly. With a blast the man was flung backwards, and hit the ground a few feet away.

Jessica walked up to him slowly the electricity sparking only off her fingertips; she smiled at him, "Looks like I'm more than just a girl living in a cave."

Her glowing gold eyes sparked as she raised her arm.


	3. Fight

**Hey back again :D So yah, here you go chapter 3, this is one of my fav chaps because I enjoy writing fight sequences. So let me know what you thought by hitting the comment box :P Anyways thanx to pudding for the comment :D glad you like it! **

**Violet Yami OUT**

* * *

Jessica let the electricity fly off her fingers towards the man on the ground. He didn't wait to get electrocuted as he rolled to the side and came back up from the ground almost instantly and sliced at her arm. But with the electricity rippling through her body Jessica was almost supercharged as she leaned to the side while using her other arm to punch the man in the face at an inhuman speed.

"So the girl can fight, huh?" the man smiled as he pulled out his other sword.

Jessica's eyes glowed brighter as the air around the two fighters became dead and stale. She was pulling the static electricity from the air around them into her body, "Let's dance."

She ran at him her hand in a fist; however the swordsman swung his sword at her incoming hand. She blocked the blade with her other arm which shimmered slightly gold, and brought her fist into his chest releasing a shock that threw him away from her.

He back flipped back onto his feet, "You can block blades with your arms? Shit, wish I could do that."

"Force field you idiot," the girl muttered, "Why the hell am I explaining this to you anyway?" She brought her gold shimmering arms back up again in a fighting stance.

"The audience of course!" the strange man laughed running back at her.

Before Jessica could ask what the fuck? She blocked another attack, but she felt with each blow, her electricity stored was being depleted quickly. There wasn't much electricity in the phone and air, and Jessica had amplified it to the best of her ability at the moment. It didn't help that Jessica hadn't used her ability for two years, and just having the electricity in her body was making it difficult to keep it away from her brain.

And if it got to her brain, things would get fucked up pretty fast.

"Wait," Jessica realized, "Where's Tim?"

The man laughed at her as she twisted around searching for the now missing Timothy, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out. It took you a really long time."

Jessica didn't wait until whoever took Tim to come back, she jumped forward her arms crackled with electricity. But instead of lifting his swords to repel her off the man backed off as Jessica fell to the ground.

"What the-" Jessica was suddenly hit by something that made her feel as if her veins had shut down. The electricity in her body shut down as if someone had thrown a switch and it was an almost a suffocating feeling.

The man looked over Jessica's fallen body, "I take it Stryker is babbling something like grab the girl?"

"Yah, leave her to me Wade. Since the girl is a mutant, we're supposed to take her in with the boy," another man told him, much shorter and seemed quieter and shy.

Jessica pushed herself up, she couldn't feel any of the electricity it was if she was choking but she could breathe. Standing up slowly and faced the newcomer, "What the fuck have you done to me?"

The man named Wade was walking away, "Have fun Bradley, she's a feisty thing."

Bradley looked down at the girl, holding some sort of gun-like object in his hand. He looked down at her with eyes that seemed to pity her, "Not without her powers."

"What did you do?" Jessica sputtered standing up now; she had felt this way before, before she realized her potential. But she hadn't felt this broken before, this _normal_.

"Stryker was right, you can just be shut down like any other electronic device," Bradley told her.

She screamed at him, "Give it back!" The words coming out without her realizing it, wasn't this what she wanted, to live like a normal person? To not hurt people anymore? She licked her lips, still even in hiding she had always had a tiny bit of electricity flowing in her. So this was what it was like to be normal.

Empty.

Bradley walked closer, raising the taser.

But Jessica wasn't going to go so easy, powers or not. She threw a punch hitting Bradley in face causing him to stumble back and let his gun dropped. It hadn't been a hard hit, it was a punch from an average girl with skinny arms, but it left a red mark on the small man's face.

"Ow," he moaned watching as Jessica punched him in the nose and bring her knee up to hit his stomach. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach, Bradley wasn't used to getting hit, usually his teammates kept it from happening. And the girl wasn't done yet; Bradley saw her jumping up ready to kick him in the head. He rolled to the side, and Jessica fell to the ground, but rolled back up onto her feet. He retaliated running at her then punching her in face and she tripped backwards from the blow.

Jessica wiped her cheek that stung slightly; she smiled knowing her opponent was weak. He hit like a girl. And even if she too hit like a girl, she knew if there was one thing she was good at in fist fights was her ability to withstand pain. She recalled memories of minor scraps that she only won was because she was able to take 5 times the amount of punches her enemies' could, it always resulted in a lot of injuries though.

She spun in a circle avoiding Bradley's crude punch and her leg swept under his. He fell like a tree and hit the ground. Jessica kicked him in the head like she was drop-kicking a football, hard, and Bradley twitched and did not get back up, his lip was bleeding slightly.

"That all you got big man?" Jessica laughed punching her fist in her hand.

She heard the click of a gun behind her head, "That's enough girl."


	4. Dying

**Yay Update! :D Anyway, here's another chapter, after this chapter, it really veers off from I Will Control It, because I really changed the plot. However I personally think it's better. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a comment telling me if you enjoy the story or hate its guts :P Also again thank you to the ever loyal pudding for your comment, props :D**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

Jessica turned around quickly and found herself face to face with the Asian who had shot her, "You!"

She raised her arm and attempted punch the man in the face, but so quickly, Jessica didn't even see it, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pressed his gun to the back of her head.

"Okay girl, stop screwing with us. Or we will take you back, just with a bullet in your head," he told her, his face dead serious.

Jessica winced in pain, and could sense the seriousness in her attacker's voice. However she could also see that Bradley lying across from her was slowly losing consciousness. Best to keep the Asian talking, her gut feeling told her that this guy could tear her apart blindfolded, with one arm, and standing on one leg in close combat. No, this man was a professional, like the swordsman had been. Not like Bradley who seemed to be some sort mutant lackey or something like that.

"What do you want from me? Yah, I'm a mutant. Big deal, I'm pretty useless. Sure I can make a few sparks, but I'm pretty sure there's a lot more mutants out there with better powers than me," Jessica moaned, she could almost taste the electricity on her tongue.

The man answered her looking for something in the pockets of his bullet proof vest, "I don't make the orders."

Almost there, Bradley was almost out, "Please, just let me go!" Jessica yelled, she could feel that delightful feeling of the electricity flowing through her fingers almost.

"Just keep your mou-" the Asian was thrown away from the girl, and the electricity shocked him it was like he was on fire from the inside out. But he landed on his feet, a gun already in hand, and he fired off a shot.

Jessica knew this was one fight she couldn't win, she flung her hand up and the bullet bounced off her force field harmlessly. She bent down and brought her hands to the ground, the electricity rippled around her body. With the blast the girl was flying through the air and the she twisted in the air to see the ground closing in quickly.

"This is gonna hurt," she muttered, drawing herself into a fetal position and feeling a thin layer of electricity encircle her body. She hit the ground with crash but Jessica sat up in the crater rubbing her head in pain. She had been right, that had hurt like hell.

But never the less she dragged herself up and limped towards Tim's car which was still parked on the road. Jessica was pretty sure she had broken her arm, as it hung loosely at her side and she couldn't feel it.

"Come on, don't fail me now," Jessica muttered and she ran her hand over the top of the car. With a rumble that was music to her ears, the car started up and the doors unlocked.

"Yes!" she yelled in excitement and she threw herself into the driver's seat. Not bothering with her seatbelt, she pushed the gear into drive.

There was a crash and the glass in the car shattered. Jessica covered her face and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the Asian standing on the front of the car, which was completely crushed. But the man was unharmed.

"The fuck?" Jessica swore.

He didn't answer with words; instead he returned her comment with a bullet in the stomach.

Jessica's eyes widened in pain, and looked down watching the red stain spread across her skin, she could see a ragged hole. She blinked a couple times and her gold eyes faded back to their black. The pain was odd, it felt more numb than painful and it spread through her body.

She could feel her conscious slipping and laughed in a delirious way. The Asian looked at her curiously.

"Hehe, at least... not in *cough, cough* chest again," the girl laughed and coughed. And she closed her eyes and let herself slip away. Damn she was tired.

* * *

Agent Zero watched the girl's dead eyes close, but her smile remained plastered to her face. She was a strange catch, not as young as the other's he'd captured before. His first Asian too, yet she did not act respectable as most did to others. No she seemed rash, with sharp tongue. Probably born in this country.

What was stranger was the fact, they hadn't come for her, she had just been here. They had followed the boy, Timothy, trying to capture him alone in place with little people. They hadn't known the girl would be here, but it appeared her mutation was powerful.

Zero pulled open the door, and saw the girl was clutching her stomach but blood still leaked in between her fingers. He pulled her out of the car gently, she moaned and her teeth gritted in pain.

He laid her on the ground and pulled her black hair from her face. Pretty thing for being so much trouble, he looked down at the wound.

It wasn't that bad, a through and through, he noticed how skinny the girl was, malnourished. He pulled off his glove and held two fingers to her pulse. It was accelerated rather than slow, whish was strange.

Suddenly the girl's eyes sprang open and Zero retracted his hand in pain as the girl's body had electricity flowing off it.

Her eyes were bright yellow and empty as if there was no soul in her body. But as quickly as they opened, her eyes closed. Her whole body relaxed and the electricity stopped. And her heart ceased to beat.

And yet she still smiled.


	5. Alive

**Backkkk, :D anyway I'm most likely going to put up a chapter every other day. Thanks for the comment pudding :D and I too would freak out :P So readers please enjoy and leave a comment, I love hearing how people feel about my story. So this is when the story starts rolling and the plot gets going. ENJOY :D (BTW I only own Slate (the character at the end) and Jessica)**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"Zero? Zero what's the situation?" a voice asked over Agent Zero's radio.

Zero kept one hand on the girl's neck, "Stryker? Zero here, I think the girl may be dead."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Stryker's scream threw Zero off and Zero almost pulled the earpiece from his head.

"What? I thought our main priority was the boy?" Zero asked looking down at the girl.

Stryker was still yelling, "Zero, the girl, what colour are her eyes?"

Zero pulled open the girl's eye, "Black, but creepy black, like a corpse's eyes." He paused, "Or that could be that she's dead. But they were gold when I fought her."

"Shit," Zero heard over his earpiece, "That bitch lied to me." It was odd hearing Stryker swear, he must be seriously pissed off. "Zero, do not let that girl die, if she does I will not be pleased."

Zero's face was one of disbelief, don't let her die? She was already dead! But never the less, Zero pulled some bandages and tape from another pocket in his vest. But first he needed to start her heart again.

* * *

Hmm, so this was what it was like to be dead.

The thought floated through Jessica's head, her body still felt numb, and her eyelids refused to open. Well all and all being dead wasn't too bad. No burning alive, no insects eating her, no pushing a bolder up a mountain eternally.

There was just nothing.

"Jessica," she heard a voice whisper her name.

Jessica moaned back, "Leave me alone."

"Jessica...Jessica," the voice kept whispering.

She opened her eyes slowly, greeted by whiteness, so bright and pure; Jessica felt dirty just lying in it.

"This can't be heaven, I am the last person they'd let into heaven," she stated, standing up. Her wounds were gone, and her stomach free of any holes other than her belly button.

"Au contraire."

Jessica saw another person step out of the whiteness.

Herself.

"What the...?" Jessica looked at the other her in confusion.

The other girl looked exactly like Jessica with long black hair, corpse eyes, and a short stature of maybe 5'4. The same slouch, raised eyebrow and cocky smirk. But there was something different about the girl, an air of something darker, something inhuman.

"Gonna give up that easily? What a loser," the other Jessica snickered circling Jessica like a shark after its prey.

Jessica was still confused, "Who are you? And what am I tripping on?"

"Oh me?" the other girl mockingly touched her chest, "Oh I'm just a nobody, I don't really matter." She stopped circling and glared, "What does matter is you have to get back out there and fight for your stupid life."

"Huh?" But before Jessica could open her mouth, the other girl had pushed Jessica onto the ground.

And then all she could feel was pain and all she could see were brilliant colours.

* * *

The girl was gasping like a fish out of water and she rolled to the side and hacked up a mixture of blood and undigested food. Her eye's flickered open, gold again and her body sparked with electricity, as if it was trying to keep her alive.

The blood gurgled out of her mouth as she mumbled nonsense. She clutched her newly bandaged stomach and moaned in pain. Breathing had never felt so good.

Zero looked at the girl, who had just escaped death, she appeared semi-conscious.

"Can you hear me girl?" Zero asked feeling her neck for another pulse. Happy it was steady, no need for more CPR.

The girl's face was one of pain; she did not answer back but continued to stare at Zero intently. Well not really at him, maybe beyond him.

Zero pressed a button on the radio on his shoulder, "Stryker, Zero here. I have the girl, she appears stable but she's in need of medical attention."

"Good Zero, report back to the helicopter. Get back to base as soon as possible," Stryker responded back.

Agent Zero picked up the blood drenched girl, and carried her in his arms easily.

She grabbed his arm.

She clutched it tightly; Zero looked down at her strangely. He was greeted by a creepy bloodstained smile. "I'm going to kill you," she whispered to him, her now black eyes half-open. But they soon closed, and the girl was out cold.

Zero ignored the girl's psychotic rambling but deep down for some reason he believed her.

* * *

Stryker was not happy; he sat in his large chair facing an enormous boardroom table with his hand clasped together.

"Get me Slate," Stryker tapped a button on his phone.

There was a few seconds then with a beep the room was filled with a female voice, "Stryker?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Stryker went straight to the point; he was practically crushing his fingers in anger.

The women on the other end remained calm, "About what Stryker, lie about what?"

"Jessica Yatamora, she's alive," Stryker told her.

Silence on the other end.

Stryker kept pushing, "Not only is she alive, but she can use her powers perfectly fine. Care to explain?"

"Leave her alone Stryker, she's been through enough."

Stryker leaned over the phone, "Enough? She could be one of the most wanted mutants on this planet. She is the reason in the US for people being afraid of mutants, and you want me to leave her alone?"

"Stryker listen to me, you do not want to put her into action. I did my best to fix what I could-" the woman was cut off by Stryker.

"Fix? What did you fix Slate, why did you hide her from me?" Stryker was screaming now.

"Listen carefully Stryker, and after you hear my story, you're insane if you still want her."


	6. Prisoner

**'Ello Readers! So two things about this chap, first Gambit. I've used the accent from the movie because its easier and the story is set in the movieverse. Also Wade's perspective was so much fun to write for, I might start a fanfic just from his perspective. Anyways I've forgotten to do this but I don't own the X-men series. So please enjoy and leave a review :D And also thanks to Pudding :P**

**Violet Yami **

**ps this might end up being a rly rly long fic _**

* * *

"Fuuucckk..." Jessica moaned sitting up. Everything hurt, her head, muscles, her brain, but her stomach was definitely the thing most in pain. She twisted around taking in her environment; she definitely wasn't in her happy field anymore.

She was surrounded by glass walls, she felt like a lizard in an aquarium. Standing up slowly she could get a better view of where she was. She saw children, many maybe 13, Jessica's eyes widened, they were in cages.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" She screamed at the kids while banging against her plastic walls. Some kids looked up at her but ignored, their faces had no hope in them.

"Don't bother 'girl, screamin' won't do yah' anythin'" a muffled voice told Jessica.

Jessica looked to her side, a young man with shoulder length hair smirked as he watched the girl struggle.

"Where the hell am I?" Jessica screamed, hoping he could hear her through the glass.

The man smiled at her almost mockingly, "Not a nice place sweetheart.

"Shut up Gambit," a man walked up to Jessica's cell, he pulled off his gas mask and looked at the girl as if she was a specimen in a bottle. "Finally awake girl? Took you long enough," the man informed her.

"Huh?" Jessica was confused, how long had she been out?

The man kept on talking, "You've been out for almost a week, congratulations, you pulled through your surgery," he said sarcastically.

Without answering Jessica pulled up her shirt and saw fresh gauze around her waist. She grimaced in pain as she touched. At least she could feel it had been sewn up.

"You're lucky Agent Zero is such a good shot, he missed all your organs," the man seemed to think highly of this Agent Zero.

The face of the Asian man popped into Jessica's head, "Oh yah, of course I'll thank him for fucking shooting me."

The guard gave Jessica a nasty look as 'Gambit' laughed at the girl's joke, "Shut your trap girl, I'm here to take you to Stryker."

"Or you could let me go?" Jessica proposed, "I won't tell anyone about this place, just let me live in peace for god's sake," she begged.

"Let's not argue girl, we haven't got all day," a familiar voice said.

Jessica clutched her chest, damn that empty feeling again.

Bradley looked at the girl in the tank, she glared at him angrily and he glared back. His nose and lip were bandaged; Jessica resisted the urge to laugh.

Sucking up her pride, Jessica stared at Bradley's temple, "Please, please let me go, I don't know what you want from me, but I'm really not worth it. Just let me go back to my... er... home."

"Get her out of the cage," Bradley ignored her, looking at the guard.

The man unlocked the girl's cell, and handcuffed her legs and arms. Knowing begging wouldn't get her anywhere; she reverted back to her mouth.

"You know what, fuck you, you got beat up by a girl."

Bradley hit her in the stomach, not hard, but Jessica still felt like someone had stabbed her. Blood dripped from her mouth and she smiled in pain.

"Nope, you still hit like a wimp."

* * *

Hey Wade.

"Oh hello, Writer," Wade mumbled under his breath, he was sitting at one of the seats in the boardroom. Bored, he was carving circles into the side of the beautiful table with a small Swiss army knife.

"Damn it lady, now I feel like everyone's watching me," Wade stated sadly stopping and shoving the knife in his pocket. Sorry, Wade I'll refrain from narrating the story, so the readers will know nothing of what's going on. Sound good?

Wade spun around in his chair, "So wait no one can see me? No pictures showing my beautiful face? What the hell Lady?" For God's sake Wade, this is a written story. I have to describe everything your doing. Like how your giving our readers the finger.

"Hey! I just wanted to see how it worked," Wade sank deeper into his chair.

Agent Zero looked over at Wade who sat mumbling to himself like some sort of insane person, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody! I'm not talking to anyone! Nope, you're hearing things! If I was talking to someone, I would be asking why she has to portray me as a fucking crazy person." Wade suddenly yelled loudly, sitting up in his chair quickly. And if Wade was talking to someone, that person would tell him that she can read his freaking thoughts too. But the damage was done, and Agent Zero went back to facing the spot where Stryker would soon be sitting.

Wade crossed his arms and a look of anger was plastered to his face as he thought that the writer should just fuck off and shut up. And it's because of this thought that perspective suddenly changes as Stryker came into the boardroom.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I'm sure most of you know but a couple of you have heard we are so very close to what we've been looking for, "Stryker informed the group of men, not many seemed interested except Victor who stared intently at Stryker.

There was a knocking on the large table, and the men turned to look at Wraith, "Not to rain on the situation, but I've been meaning to ask you. Why are we hunting down all these mutants?"

"All in good time John, I'm just here to let you know that your jobs are almost finished," Stryker smiled an almost believable smile.

...And Wade wants me to tell you it's not believable at all.


	7. Fear

**Yay! Back :D Thank you for the comments Pudding and kishe! I don't own the X-men, please enjoy this next chapter! Writing for Wade is so fun :P So read, enjoy and leave a review! Good or bad I'm okay with either. ALSO**

**check out my profile to a link to a picture of Jessica.**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"She's not what I expected her to be," Stryker told the figure sitting in a dark corner her face obscured by her dark messy hair.

She answered back slowly, "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, someone intimidating, a monster, the way you described her," Stryker told the mysterious woman.

"She doesn't know. Jessica has no idea what she really is," the woman stated.

Stryker turned in surprise towards the figure, "So what you've been telling me is that annoying girl down there, that I want to throttle, has no idea?

She shook her head, "Not anymore."

* * *

"Let me go!" Jessica screamed for the 600 hundredth time, but the guard was much stronger than her, and he just dragged her along.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the guard and Bradley brought her to a boardroom. The guard through the girl onto the ground roughly and then took a stance by the door.

Jessica squirmed but stood, noticing that the Asian man was sitting nearby watching her, "Oh yah, Agent Zero I think it is. Thanks for fucking shooting me." She turned to the scowling guard at the door, "Told you I would," the girl grinned at the man.

"Are you not afraid of dying?" Zero spoke up perplexed by this girl with no fear.

The girl's smartass smile fell off her face, "I don't know..." she said her voice filled with confusion. Now that she thought about it, she had never been afraid to die. Mostly she was afraid of being tied done, afraid to kill innocent people, afraid to lose control. But her grin was back quickly, "Guess I'm a bit cocky."

"A bit," Zero muttered, studied the girl. The girl named Jessica Yatamora, she was no assassin like him, but that look in her eyes, he saw it everyday. In the mirror every morning. She had the eyes of a killer, yet the personality of an out of control teenager, it didn't add up. And the way the girl had fought, she had been calm and calculating, like a seasoned mercenary like Wade. A random girl living on the side of a mountain should not have been able to take on Wade and go toe to toe with him.

No something was just not adding up here.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" Bradley asked, starring strangely at Zero.

Zero snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I just wanted to see the girl."

"So what, I could thank you?" Jessica asked sarcastically, "I already thanked you for the hole in my stomach."

Zero ignored the comment, "You're a lucky girl, so if you want to keep your luck. I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut."

"Oh yah I heard, you missed my good organs while shooting me, yah I'm so freaking lucky," Jessica kept rambling on.

"No you stupid girl. You died that day, and you should not be standing here now," Zero stated angrily, wishing he had ignored Stryker's command.

But the girl grew quiet, and Zero looked up surprised she had shut up, "I died?" she stated in disbelief.

Zero watched the girl's face become shocked and she looked at him, differently a look of helplessness, "Then how? Why? Why am I standing here?"

"It was an order, so I brought you back," Zero mumbled, unsure why he was embarrassed.

Silence rung through the room, thoughts zoomed through Jessica's head; she was unsure what to say. She could have been dead, yet still the thought didn't scare her. Dead, it was like a word without meaning to her. Why? And what do you say to the man who shoots you and saves you life. Jessica clutched her stomach slightly. No snarky comment came to mind, all she could think of was the sudden realization, and she could be in danger here. Was she so thick headed that it had taken her this long to figure it out? What the hell was wrong with her? She shook her head slightly; maybe it was having no electricity in her body was making her feel weird. Or the fact she was in a building after two months. Her smile came back to her face, what else did she have if she didn't try to lighten the situation. She'd rather go out smiling.

"Yah you're a kind-hearted one, just follow your orders," Jessica told Zero. What an asshole, the guy followed orders like an ant to its queen. Human lives obviously didn't matter to this guy.

* * *

"You see that?" the woman the shadows told Stryker.

Stryker looked at her confused, "What? See what?"

"Her personality, it flipped there."

"What when she went silent and lost that stupid smile that seems plastered to her face? What about it?" Stryker asked.

The woman tapped her chin, "That shouldn't be happening, something's wrong."

"What could be wrong?" Stryker asked.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Stryker asked slightly annoyed.

"Kayla Sir," a different women's voice answered.

Stryker walked towards the door, "Ah yes Kayla we have much to discuss, I'll be out in a moment." He turned back to the women in the corner, "We'll talk later." And he left leaving the mysterious women in the dark.

* * *

Back to you Wade, how does that make you feel?

*What are you my psychiatrist?* Wade thought angrily at the author as he sat on a metal chair waiting for a medical examiner.

By the way nice abs.

Wade was unsure to thank the writer or be slightly creeped out. So tell the audience why you're here.

*Well my dear audience, when people are not feeling well they tend to go to the doctors, to figure out why one is feeling so unwell.* Wade explained to the audience like they're a bunch of idiots.

*What?* Wade exclaimed in his head, wondering at the same time how one could exclaim in their head.

You're the one who thought it Wade, not me.

Wade pouted and thought of the several different ways he could kill the writer.


	8. Destiny

**Hola! Back again! Thanks for the comment pudding! Enjoy reading, please leave review! Oh and I don't own the x-men :P Writing for Wade is so fun :D**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"So, you're Jessica," the middle-aged man sat down at the head of the table, looking at Jessica in interest.

The girl glared at him, "Yah, and?"

The man smiled at the girl, "I had heard you've got quite the mouth on you."

"What do you want from me?" Jessica ignored the small talk. She twisted her hands in the handcuffs. Her eyes never met the older man's, instead flicked around the room, and always went back to Bradley who was sitting in another chair. All she wanted to do was get out of this place, she had terrible feeling standing here, like this place was hell its self.

"My name is Colonel Stryker; I run a division in the government. A division that is researching people like you, mutants," Stryker told the girl, watching for her reaction.

The girl replied, "Mhm, good for you, what does that have to do with me?"

Stryker hid his grin behind a yawn, perfect. The girl was indifferent to him calling her a different race. So she obviously wasn't attached to the idea of herself being a mutant or superior. "Well, you are a mutant," Stryker stared intently at Jessica, "And I know why you were on the side of the mountain."

Jessica looked up at Stryker, surprise was written all over her face, "How?" Zero and Bradley looked at Stryker confused, unsure what Stryker was talking about.

"Bradley, Zero, I'd like you to leave Miss Yatamora and I to speak in private terms," Stryker looked over Jessica's shoulders at Zero and Bradley.

"Sir, if I were to leave, she may-" Bradley was cut off by Stryker.

"Bradley I'm sure that you can make sure she can't use her powers from outside the room, please if you would."

Agent Zero glanced at the girl whose head was hung low, however he could make out a look of shock on her face. What could surprise this girl that much? Never the less he followed his orders and left the room.

Bradley opened his mouth to speak but closed it and followed Zero out.

"How?" Jessica yelled looking up, her face laced with anger, "How could you know? Know where I was? Know who I am?"

Stryker laughed slightly, "Did you have any idea what you caused?"

"Yes, yes I do, I know what I did, but my family and friends swore that they'd let me run. They all said that they tell the cops I died,"

"Oh I know, the government still thinks you're dead."

Jessica shook her arms in frustration, "Then if you didn't know I was alive, how did you know to follow Tim?"

"Luck," Stryker stated.

"Bullshit."

Stryker laughed, "Strange as it sounds, we were after your friend actually. But aside from how we found you, I'd like to discuss what happened two years ago."

"I don't want to, stuff happened," Jessica said bluntly.

"You're haunted by it?"

Jessica started counting the pattern on the floor, "You don't know the half of it." The girl looked up suddenly her eyes were cold and hard, "What does this have to do with what I'm doing here?"

"Everything my dear, you're a dangerous mutant," Stryker told her.

Jessica shook her head, "I'm not dangerous now, and I've been okay for two years. I'm no trained killer like those people you have out there. If you let me go, I'd be safer for everyone in the country!" She pointed her handcuffed hands at the door.

"Excuse me? Not dangerous? You slaughtered a city; if the government didn't think you were dead they would hunt you down for the rest of your life! No matter how much you want to sugar coat your ability, you have the potency of a nuclear bomb!" Stryker yelled at the girl.

She bit her lip, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Please, please I can't go back to society," she whispered, she had her hands clasped together, begging Stryker.

"No, if I turned you over to the government, they would not bring you back to society."

Jessica was yelling again, desperate, "I can't be experimented on, unless that Bradley guy is with me 24/7. You don't understand how hard it is for me to control myself around electronics!"

"They wouldn't experiment on you."

She stopped in mid-yelling all she could do was stare at Stryker with her mouth wide open. "No..." she mumbled in shock.

Stryker shifted in his chair, "Yes Jessica, they'd kill you."

* * *

"Cancer?"

Wade was shocked, he felt like had been slapped in the face. The man with the nonstop mouth was speechless.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then," the doctor awkwardly made his leave, Wade couldn't help but notice the pity in his eyes.

Wade gripped the side of his chair and stood up slowly and he spoke softly through gritted teeth, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

With a sudden crash, Wade had chucked the chair across the room, an arm broke off.

"YOU FUCKIN' WRITER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" he screamed into the empty room. "NOW YOU DON'T ANSWER! YOU CHAT AWAY WITH YOUR FUNNY COMMENTS AND DISSAPEAR WHEN I LEARN I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' DIE!" his crazed rant went on.

In his anger he punched a hole through a wall, "FUCK! I'M NOT CRAZY, YOU'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!"

He wandered the room aimlessly, "Why, why? I don't get a happy ending? What is the end of my story, me dying? Is this enjoyable to you? Ending someone's life?" Wade mumbled like a hypocrite.

"I'm a hypocrite?" he laughed, "You made me kill those people, you made me into a mercenary!"

Wade sank to the ground in the destroyed room, leaning against the corner he let his head hang between his legs, "Show yourself you fucking killer. I'll show you what you made me."

Little did Wade realize was some things weren't up to this author.


	9. Offer

**It's my birthday today :D So my gift to you is another chapter! Thanks for the comment Marie! Anyways enjoy and leave a review!**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

Jessica felt as if the oxygen had left the room, she licked her lips, had he said what she thought he had said? She was condemned to die? She looked back up at the man, still sitting there like he owned half the world, "They can't just kill me, I'm a citizen, they can't just murder me like some rat in a street."

Stryker waved his finger; he leaned over in his chair, "What about when my team almost killed you to get to your friend? They're part of the government, why wouldn't they put down a criminal with a deadly weapon?"

Jessica was speechless, she could only blink. Death still seemed like a worthless word but Jessica felt a slight touch of fear in her heart. Time seemed to slow down as she slowly realized her situation, "So you're saying I'm here to die."

"So it would seem," Stryker examined the girl's face which was one of emptiness. Her corpse eyes were like pools of ink and even Stryker, who prided himself as being able to read anyone, did not know what was going on in the girl's mind.

"But, I can offer you a deal," Stryker came in, hoping the girl was feeling as helpless as he thought she was feeling.

The girl's eyes flashed toward Stryker's, "What?"

Stryker straightened up in his chair, "You see I know how special you are, more than you do," he stated thinking of his conversation with Slate. "And I don't like seeing talent go to waste. Especially talent that could help the situation I'm in." He paused watching the girl, her face still expressionless, "You've seen my team, most of them are special, like you." His arm went up, almost as if he was presenting the girl, "Now usually, I'd never think of offering a position on this team to a young lady like yourself. However I see it as a perfect situation for you. Not only do you get to live, but if you were to go out of control, I know at least a couple people on my team who will be able to take you down before you get out of hand." Stryker stood up now; he wandered closer to Jessica, his hands behind his back, "No more running Jessica, no more isolation, no more fear." He leaned up close to her face, "What do you say?"

Jessica turned her head away from his face, and closed her eyes. What this man was saying sounded like the logical way to go. No, it sounded perfect to her.

There was silence in the room for a good five minutes as the girl pondered her fate. She thought of the idea of living. The idea was having the security knowing she wouldn't go out of control. The idea of sleeping in a bed again, eating normal food, living a life. It was too good to be true.

And then she remembered what Stryker's team did.

"Fuck you," she opened her eyes again and glared at Stryker with an intense hatred. "Fuck you and your team of psychopaths. I'm never hurting anyone ever again; I swore it on my dead brother, my dead friends, my dead grandparents, my dead father, dead cousins, dead aunts, uncles, and every person I killed," Stryker could see tears welling in Jessica's eyes as she listed off the deceased. "I'll never put myself in another situation that could cause harm to other people. And I may die..." Stryker watched tears drip off her face now, "But I'd give up my life to keep that promise. So screw you, and your fucking deal!" she screamed.

Stryker did not get angry as Jessica expected, instead he only shook his head in disappointment, "The wrong choice girl, but I'll give you time to think about it."

He opened the door to the hallway and beckoned in Bradley and the ever loyal guard standing outside. "Think about it, why die for a promise you can't keep," he whispered in her ear before the guard grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"Stryker you fucking asshole," Jessica was enraged; with a spin she hit the guard in the nose with her head. He grabbed it in pain allowing the girl to dive forward at Stryker. She had no idea what she was doing, only furious at the man who told her she was going to die.

She was caught in mid air; the man who had grabbed her slung her over his shoulder. Jessica squirmed and tried to claw at her attacker, she even resorted to trying to bite his back, but it was protected by a bullet proof vest. "Let me go! Fuck all of you! You'll all rot in hell one day," Jessica threatened.

Zero, the one who had caught her, took her out of the room screaming.

As Bradley followed Zero as he carried Jessica's now limp body back to the cells, Zero couldn't help but feel a touch of pity in his heart for this girl. He hadn't heard much of the conversation from inside, all he really knew was the girl was going to die if she didn't accept Stryker's offer for her to join the team.

He could feeling her trembling and hear her wheezy breathing as the girl cried silently. What had Stryker said to flip this girl's state of mind so fast? What was this girl's secret?

Zero gently laid Jessica back in her cell, and took one last look at the girl with red-eyes from crying. He was about to leave when a random comment slipped his mouth, "Don't give up on life so easily."

Jessica looked up curious, Zero continued, "Life is a precious thing, don't screw with it. Some one offers you a chance, take it," the silent assassin was surprised that he was talking to the girl.

"What do you know, stupid murderer," the girl mumbled before looking away from Zero.

With that Agent Zero turned around and left with Bradley, leaving Jessica alone, waiting to die.


	10. Nightmares

So sorry for this being late :P I was distracted by my birthday XD New games are fun :P Anyways thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy reading and please leave a review. Have fun!

Violet Yami

* * *

The nightmares came back again that night worse than ever. Jessica was swept into the terrible world of screaming. She could smell the burning flesh as people were cooked from the inside out. She could hear the wailing of mothers for their dead children. When she looked all around all she could see were fires, smoke and destruction. Houses ripped apart like they were made of paper. She saw people begging for their lives. Jessica could taste the death in the air, feel the sorrow around her. The pain in her own body was terrible, but the pain she caused to others was so much worse. And when she looked down at her hands all she could see was blood, and all around her, the people she loved, dead surrounded her.

Her scream tore through the silent room of cages. And she shot up off the cold hard ground, her chest moving up and down quickly and sweat dripped off her. Yet Jessica could not wake from the nightmare, she was still trapped, alone, in a place she didn't want to be. She drew her knees into her body and wrapped her arms around them.

She wasn't going to cry again, no she wouldn't cry. Jessica bit her lip in frustration. Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Those bastards thought they could best of her, she'd show them, she'd show them all. She was Jessica Yatamora, the girl with a tongue, the girl who never gave up and always found a way to squeeze out of something. No, she was a strong person, someone who was able to keep going through the thick and thin. Someone who never let anything hinder her.

But her spirits fell as she realized that she'd always be hindered by what she did two years ago.

* * *

Stryker sat as he starred at a young boy frozen in what appeared to be a block of ice. The Colonel could not take his eyes away from the boy's strange heterochromatic eyes. He reached out felt the coldness of the glass separating them.

"Stryker, I cannot allow you to recruit that girl! How many times do I have to warn you for you to listen to me?" Slate barged into the lab room, her heels echoed through the silent room.

Stryker turned away from the boy, he stood up from the chair, "And what do you exactly think I should do Slate?"

"I don't know Stryker. All I know is putting her on your team could lead to more deaths. She can't control her power in her state!"

"This state you say..." Stryker mumbled looking at the women with a look of anger. "Then fix her."

"I did!" the women yelled at Stryker, throwing her arms in the air.

Stryker shook his head in frustration, "Then un-fix her then, I don't care! Whatever you do, she has two options, join or die."

"You don't understand!" Slate hissed, "She can't die, if you try and kill her, she might break out!"

"I don't understand, if she's so high-strung about hurting others, why'd she fight back against Wade, Bradley and Zero?" Stryker asked.

"Because she thought they were going to kill her, or take her away, which might put her in a situation that could hurt innocent people."

Stryker laughed, "So she's okay with fighting people as long as there's a reason? Whatever! The fact remains if we can't kill her, she won't join, and if I released her the government would be on my ass. What am I supposed to do? Leave her locked up?"

Slate turned slowly on the spot, trying to calm herself down. With a sudden realization, she spun around to face Stryker, "If you use her for non-violent, remote missions that don't involve civilians, she might agree to that."

"Non-violent missions? Are we thinking about the same team?" Stryker starred at Slate flabbergasted, he turned away from her, "We'll leave her for now, what could the girl do locked up?"

* * *

Jessica felt the air, and absorbed the little static electricity in the air, but there wasn't much. No, she couldn't give up, she'd figure out a way to get out. She touched the plastic walls of her cage, and knocked it slightly. It felt cheap, but thick, probably not even bullet proof. Then again, it wasn't like she had guns for arms.

She knew she could do this, even with the little electricity she had, all she had to do was pinpoint it at one spot.

Bringing up her arms, she let loose a massive amount of electricity.

Gambit awoke to see a thing of beauty. The girl in the glass cage was surrounded by golden electricity which at first seemed random. He noticed that is was all hitting one area. He mumbled still half asleep, "Its useless girl"

Jessica didn't here him though; she put all her energy into making the electricity. She collapsed to her knees, she screamed over the pain, "No!"

The electricity in her body was almost gone, but Jessica took it and increased the amount. She wasn't going down, not with out giving up. She thought she could hear sirens going off through the room, but she ignored it.

When she amplified the electricity she couldn't control it was well, and she screamed in pain feeling her skin burn. And then she felt the last of the electricity leave her body. She let her hands fall to her side, all she could smell was her burning flesh.

"A prisoner is trying to escape," she someone yell over the alarm blaring every two seconds. Her eyes were we're still closed in pain. Had she done it?

Opening her eyes slowly she the walls mostly intact, but numerous soldiers running into the room.

Jessica smiled at the tiny hole the size of a pencil melted out of the plastic.

Freedom.


	11. Escape

**Baaccckkkk :D Please enjoy another chapter, and leave a comment :D Btw thanks for the one I got last chapter! Davidson here is completly jks, I love this guy! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Violet Yami **

* * *

Davidson often wondered how on earth he landed up on an island, guarding what appeared to be a nuclear center. He often pondered why his superiors had sent him to serve under Colonel Stryker, a man obsessed with mutants. But the biggest question was why on earth didn't just leave? It wasn't like he was locked up here.

Mutants scared the shit out of him; some of them were creepy looking, with weird eyes and skin. And some just scared him because he felt so helpless fighting them. For instance take this mutant chick he was fighting now, her eyes were glowing like light bulbs while ELECTRICITY came off her body like she was a frayed wire.

With all his armour no one could see him shaking like a leaf, Private Davidson was sure he might die today. Even with a gun loaded with deadly bullets and sharp knife at his side, he was no match for the girl.

Jessica leaned over to the hole; she could feel the static filled air outside. She took it, the electricity filling her with energy and power. She smiled at the numerous guards with their mouths hanging open watching the electricity fly off her body. One man was thrown across the room after being hit by an arc of lightning that came from Jessica's hand which was sticking out of the hole.

"Come on!" Jessica yelled banging against the plastic. Afraid the men fired off a barrage of bullets.

The plastic broke into pieces, and the men covered there eyes from the bits. Jessica burst from the falling plastic, shimmering gold from her force field, and grabbed the closest guard by the face. She sent out a shock through him, knocking him out, but not killing him. Davidson in a panicked fired wildly at the girl; however she dived behind another cell. A different man ran out and tried to shoot her, but Jessica jumped onto the man sending a blast of electricity into is ammo, setting it off. The man was blown across the room from the blast, and he didn't get back up.

Through the chaos, Gambit grabbed a bit of the broken plastic, shoving it in his shoe.

Attacked from behind, the girl blocked the crude attack with arm. Quickly after she smashed her electrified hand into the side of his head. He fell to the ground convulsing.

Davidson stood alone in the middle of the room surrounded by the injured bodies of his comrades. The girl with the golden eyes looked him from head to toe, she walked meaningfully at him.

Davidson dropped his gun, "No! Please! Don't hurt me!" he begged like a coward.

Jessica held her arm in mid-punch, his words seeming familiar to her. Those were almost her words, begging to leave. Had she really sounded that weak? She let her arm fall.

"Just let me go, don't follow me," Jessica said, her eyes fading back to black. She took off running only stopping to recharge at electric socket.

Davidson let out a sigh of relief but it was cut short by the feeling of a knife at his throat.

"Now sir. I don't want any trouble, Just need someone to 'elp me aut of here," Davidson heard someone ask him. Looking up he was met by the glowing pinkish eyes that everyone called Gambit. Next to him his cage was destroyed by the small pieces of glass he had charged.

Davidson just nodded like a scared little boy.

* * *

She had to get out of here, find a new isolated area and start anew. Jessica was tired of this stupid game, joining a secret team of mutants? Kidnapped by the government and locked up with children. This scenario seemed like it came straight from a comic book, and Jessica wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to get back to normal; the girl looked down at her sparking hands. Though it had felt good to use her powers again, she felt more complete. Ignoring the stupid feeling Jessica ran out into yet another hall.

However she came face to face a tall man in a black trench coat. Her eyes widened, but she wasted no time running at the man with her sparking arms. What Jessica didn't expect was for him to come running straight at her on all fours. Surprised she stopped and was hit by the smashing hand of the man with huge sideburns.

"Where do you think your going girl?" the man growled standing up. Jessica noticed his fingers flex and his massive, yellowed fingernails. He walked towards her, Jessica let loose her electricity.

"Stay away! I mean it! I'll fry you from the inside out!" the girl threatened, her voice wavering slightly.

The man didn't stop, but instead of fighting the man, Jessica ran the other way.

"Oh I love it when they run," the man smiled taking after the tiny Asian at full speed. He caught up easily and grabbed her by the shoulders. In defence Jessica unleashed her electricity but to no avail. She could hear his skin being cooked and he growled in pain, but he still held on.

"It won't work kid," he laughed and threw Jessica at a nearby wall with incredible force. Without any time to put up a force field, Jessica hit the wall with a massive crack and a scream. Her body slid down the wall and she fell into a sitting position. Moaning in pain she looked up, she noticed the man's skin which was burnt was healing at an impossible rate.

She shook her head, "No, I won't give." Her nose was bleeding and one of her lips was puffy. Her wound on her stomach had started to bleed again. There were tears in Jessica's eyes form pain. "I won't!"

The man simply smashed her face into the wall and the girl was knocked out cold. Her face now even more of a bloody mess. "Too bad girl, giving up's not your problem."

He stood up and walked away from the body, he pressed a button on his earpiece, "Situation und-" He was interrupted by being thrown into a wall; he sprang back up his teeth bared in anger.

Jessica was somehow standing, and she seemed strangely emotionless. She looked up her eyes no longer gold, not even a corpse black, they were bright yellow and terribly blank.


	12. Out of Control

**Heya people, thanks for suscribing and reading my story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, finally another fighting scene. And the sciency part of the story, I figured if you had electricity running through your body and it messed with the brain, you would theoretically lose control of yourself. I dunno though, I've never tested it. And no kids do not try electricuting yourself at home :P Also Jessica is not immune to her own electricity. Enjoy and please leave a review :D thank you for the one I got!**

**Violet Yami **

* * *

"Victor! Do not engage her! I repeat-" Stryker's voice was cut off as Creed crushed the earpiece between his fingers.

His yellow smiled took up his face, "What do you think your doing little girl?"

Jessica didn't answer. She only starred with her eerie blank eyes; she turned her head slightly and spat out blood. And then she ran at him at an inhuman speed. Victor stood there waiting to meet her but was surprised when the girl stopped short.

Then let loose her electricity.

Hit by the deadly sparks, Victor was flung away with an explosive force; it was as if the girl's electricity had reached a new level of potency. This time she didn't run either she came at him and electrocuted him yet again. Victor howled in pain as he felt the deadly current run through is body and his skin bubble and burn.

But as soon as the shock stopped, Victor's skin still healed. He roared in anger and grabbed the girl by the neck, intent on snapping on it. The girl did not scream like she did before, but simply electrocuted him yet again. Victor dropped her in pain and she stood up despite her wounds.

"You're different than before," Victor said glaring at the girl.

Jessica voice was a whisper, "So you've noticed."

Victor could smell the girl's own burning flesh, and noticed the girl seemed unfazed by it. It was like the girl was possessed. Creed lifted his arm to finish the girl, but was stopped with a bullet through his hand. The girl turned to fight the new comer but instead was clutched her chest and her eyes dimmed back to their black. Jessica collapsed from the pain of her wounds.

"What was that for you Chink?" Victor yelled grabbing Zero by the front of his suit, Bradley stood next to him.

Zero pushed away Stryker's bloodied hands, "I'm Korean you asshole. And did you not hear Stryker you moron? He told us numerous times not to fight the girl." He waved his gun under Victor's nose, "He said to wait for Bradley to take her out!"

"Since when do we not fight people? Capture or kill is how it usually goes." Victor argued.

"Since this one you idiot, I don't know why, I just know that you don't argue with Stryker. You just do what he says," Zero said.

Victor growled, but turned away, "Fine you take the girl, I'm going to talk to Stryker!"

As Victor left, Zero turned to the girl who was wheezing. "Help," she moaned clutching her stomach. "It hurts," Jessica cried out.

"You shouldn't have tried to escape then," Zero told her.

Jessica gave him a look of anger, "And what? Wait to die?"

"What happened to being unafraid to die?" Zero asked.

"I don't know! I just have this bad feeling that if they try to kill me," the girl paused, "It won't work."

"What?"

"Look I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that if they try. Something bad will happen," the girl said, "I can't control it."

Zero looked at the girl, curious, "Your power?"

Jessica nodded, "Like just now," she held her head, "The electricity got to my brain." The girl's expression changed from one of pain to one of begging, "Please you have to let me go don't you see?"

Agent Zero was caught off guard by the girl's confession. For some reason she struck something in his heart, he felt bad for the girl so afraid of herself. This one girl had a different side to her than the cocky personality. Her concern for hurting others was a strong as his own uncaring for killing others.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, don't struggle," Zero mumbled emotionlessly, what was this feeling in his chest? Remorse?

* * *

Zero sat next to Bradley who was reading a book. Zero looked over at the unconscious girl who was handcuffed to the metal hospital bed. There was a tube in her nose, another attached to her stomach, and one connected to her arm. Jessica's face was heavily bruised and much of it was bandaged with a splint in her broken nose.

However the outside of her body was perfectly fine, it was the inside that was not going well. Most of her organs were suffering from burns and needed time to heal.

Agent Zero was a man of few things. Few words, few problems and few feelings. He'd never question an order, and always remained loyal to his leader. He was a soldier after all.

And this girl was everything he stood against; she was loud, caused too many problems and refused to listen to anyone. So why did he feel pity for her? She was nothing but trouble and she should have been dead days ago.

Stryker was tired of the girl trying to get away all the times and had ordered Bradley and Zero to watch her. Leaving Bradley and Agent Zero in the same room meant that there was always silence.

"Who is she?" Zero asked suddenly, surprising Bradley.

Bradley put down his book, "Huh?"

"Why is she so important?"

Bradley shrugged, "Who cares? I just don't like her."

"I wonder why," Zero said sarcastically, but he kept wondering why Stryker was so set on getting this girl on a team of killers.

* * *

You okay Wade?

"No," he mumbled, he was sitting on his bed, his happy demeanour gone, a shell of his old self.

"Leave alone, or have you've come to add more gruesome details to my death?" he sighed.

Oh silly, silly Wade, you're not going to die, Chin up my friend.

Wade stood up in shock, looking up at the ceiling as if this meant he could see the writer. Ignoring the witty writer's brilliant joke he asked, "What?"

Really Wade? I tell you you're not going to die and all you can say is "What?", lame dude, LAME.

Anyway, no Wade was not destined to die. Wade was destined for something FAR greater, whether he wanted it or not.


	13. Crazy

**Hola! Thank you for the comment :D I will be starting a new fic centred around Wade before entering Stryker's services and it will continue to break the fourth wall so watch for that! This fic here has a while to go but it will have a sequal, but that's not for a while. Anyway thanks to my suscribers and please leave a comment! Also there is a AN that you should read at the end of this chapter.**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"Ugh," Jessica moaned in pain trying to sit up.

"Still alive, thank goodness," a concerned voice stated, however for some reason the concern sounded fake.

Jessica looked to her side and realized there were two men standing next to her, Stryker and Agent Zero.

"Alive like you asked, no thanks to Creed," Zero said, when Jessica met his eyes he looked away.

Stryker nodded at him, "Thank you Zero, I'll deal with Victor."

The girl sat up, her face scrunching up in pain, "What do you want?"

"I've come to offer you a deal, again."

"And I've already told you, fuck off. I don't want anything to do with you," Jessica looked away so Stryker couldn't see the wavering in her face.

But Stryker sensed her uncertainty and pushed harder, "I know that, but this time I can offer you something that you might like."

Stryker was surprised when the girl went off topic, "Ok, I'm confused. I'm not that special! I did a terrible thing, and I regret it with all of my heart, but I don't know why you want me this bad! I can control electricity, I'm sure at least another hundred mutants can too out there. And trust me; I'm not the best candidate out of all of them. Why me? What's so special about me?"

Stryker did not reply for a few seconds, smiling as he had planned for this. He obviously couldn't just tell her what she was, so Slate had come up with a reason to use the girl. "Well, you can do something others can't."

"What? Shock things? Make force fields? Or maybe absorbing electricity!" Jessica yelled but stopped, wincing in pain and grabbing her stomach.

"You can defy the laws of physics," Stryker said quickly.

Jessica blinked, "How?"

"You think you can produce that much electricity from simple static electricity? No, not only are you somehow unconsciously changing the voltage of electricity, but you're doing the impossible by changing the current of the electrons despite there being a resistor. More however, you can create electricity."

She was still confused, "I don't understand."

Stryker shook his head, "There's a law stating that energy cannot be created nor destroyed, and somehow you can break this law. You take the electricity in yourself and turn it into more than you absorbed."

"I'm still lost," the girl muttered in embarrassment.

"Look, let's say you're electricity was apples, and you took 2 apples. And then you somehow threw 12 apples at Agent Zero's head here. That's basically what's happening," Stryker said frustrated, Zero smirked.

Jessica answered, "Look I haven't taken a science class in 2 years, it's been awhile."

"It doesn't matter, all I can tell you is I need someone who can be transformer for a machine I need. It requires an incredible amount of power, and I don't have a transformer who can increase the Voltage without losing the current to resistance," Stryker explained. "Plus, there are many other ways I could use you."

"Well it doesn't matter because I refuse, I'm not helping you run your stupid war machines," she said.

"Who said anything about a war machine? It's a medical, biological project. And you never even heard my offer yet," Stryker said, perking Jessica's interest. "All of the missions you would participate in would never involve civilians; you won't be required to kill anyone. We don't harm people not involved and most missions are in remote areas," Stryker chose his words carefully, trying not to lie. "What do you say Jessica? Do a few things for me here and there and you get to live."

Jessica licked her lips, not harming people, and doing things like helping medical projects. "How can I trust you?" she asked, deep down she knew she should take the deal. Especially since she kept getting that bad feeling about dying, and her feelings were always right.

"What do you have to lose?" Stryker smiled.

Jessica stuck her hand out, almost reluctantly, "The minute I feel like you're screwing me over, I'm leaving."

Stryker gripped her hand tightly, "Deal."

* * *

"Heh, and that was the darkest deal that girl could make," I told Wade.

Wade starred at the girl sitting across from him, as she had appeared out of nowhere. He looked at me, a tiny girl no taller than 4 feet. My eyes were covered by my ruler straight bangs.

"What the...?" Wade jumped as he had been alone before, "Who the fuck are you?"

I twisted my head oddly my straight shoulder-length, black hair waved, "See what I did there? Smart, eh? I just described what I look like!" I laughed showing off my white teeth.

"You... you're...! Impossible!" Wade muttered slightly terrified.

I clapped my hands together, sort of, my huge sleeves got in the way. I was only wearing a too large black shirt. "You got it!"

Wade's eyes widened, looking at the smiling, extremely pale girl he gasped, "You're the WRITER!"

The girl stood up and danced around the room before leaning on Wade's shoulder. "Or maybe I'm just a hallucination." I laughed as Wade began to wonder if he really was going crazy.

"You are her!" Wade starred, "How is this possible, and why can I only hear you?"

Oh Wade, you're the only one who can see me! I'm just a psycho writer.

"See you are crazy!" I smiled sitting back down. I snapped my fingers and suddenly my head blew off, Wade jumped in shock but as suddenly as it blew off, I had a new head.

Wade shook his head, "Why are you doing this? Making this stupid story? And why did you give me fucking cancer? Are you a mutant?" Many more questions went through his head.

I'm doing this just for the hell of it, and it's not stupid! Also I follow rules while creating this story, even some things I can't break.

"Why do you do that, talk and then not talk. Sort of," Wade moaned, this kid was confusing him.

But I was gone, and my words filled the room, "Now let's have some fun..."

* * *

**A/N so two things, I do hope the science in this chapter is correct, I tried to remeber all the details of my Grade 11 science class XD if not, oh well in real life people can't shoot lasers from their eyes. Anyways also the character The Writer is not what I look like, and is my way of exploring Wade's insanity. No one else can see her she's just there to fuck around :D**


	14. Enemies

**Whoa, I've been gone awhile :/ So much homework T_T anyway here you go enjoy :D Also, PUDINGGGGGG :D I MiSSED YOU T_T good to have you back, thanks for the comments guys :D Anyway enjoy and leave a comment :D **

* * *

Jessica watched the sparks in her hand dance; she had always loved her power, especially before the accident. She smiled at the memories of pulling pranks on teachers by sitting by the electrical sockets and making the lights flicker.

The girl closed her hand, crushing the gold electricity. Her eyes dimmed and she looked up at the Asian sitting next to her bed. He didn't appear to be paying her any attention.

Stryker had told her before leaving with Bradley that Agent Zero would help her settle in and she would learn the ropes of the team from him. In a sense he would be her mentor.

Studying him, Jessica figured he was a classic soldier, a mindless drone. This man had shot her without a second thought and had proceeded to save her life, all because of an order. She wondered if the man ever thought for himself.

"What did you do that's so terrible that Stryker keeps holding it over your head?" Zero asked suddenly, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Jessica looked over at him, "Stuff," she mumbled, having no intention of telling this man.

Zero did not say anything, simply turning to stare at the wall again. The silence in the room was almost deafening in a sense.

She gave him a shy look from the corner of her eye, "So are you the only real soldier in this group?"

"I am not in the army."

"Oh, sorry I just figured... You know the way you treated Stryker," Jessica muttered.

Silence.

Zero broke it, "I used to be apart of the army, but not for the Americans."

"Vietnamese?" Jessica asked.

Zero replied, "Korea."

"South?"

"No, North."

The room fell back into silence, Jessica leaned into her pillow. She was glad Bradley and the handcuff was gone. However this conversation with 'Agent Zero' was extremely awkward.

"That's my name oddly enough," Jessica was surprised that the Zero was keeping the conversation alive.

"I sort of figured your name wasn't really Agent Zero," the girl replied, she noticed Zero was looking at her now rather than starring a hole into the wall. "So your name is North?"

"David North."

There was a pause, "I'm... I'm sorry for shooting you," Zero turned away in embarrassment and closed his eyes.

"Whatever," Jessica mumbled, still pissed at him. "Doesn't really matter I guess."

The room returned back to its awkward silence.

* * *

Wade thought he was completely losing it, before he had simply dealt with the voices, but now he was seeing things.

He tried to ignore me as I danced on the table in the lunch room; music was coming out of nowhere that no one else in the room seemed to hear.

I laughed as Wade starred straight ahead trying to ignore the voice. I started singing with the music and jumping from table to table, "Now dance fucker, dance! He never had a chance!"

Wade jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, throwing his fork across the table as I just kept singing with the music.

The man in the cowboy hat said something but his voice was drowned by the music.

"What?" Wade yelled loudly. I snapped my fingers and the music turned softer.

"Whoa! No need to yell man, I'm right here," Wraith took his hands off his ears. "I just asked if you're all right, you've spent the whole time starring at that one spot. And you haven't talked, which is very, very unlike you."

Wade just nodded, "Yah, yah I'm fine. Just not feeling that well."

"Maybe you should see the Doc, you not talking must mean something serious," Wraith gave him a strange look.

"Yah Wade, maybe you should see a Doctor," my head was right next to Wraith's, Wade's eyes widened as I ran my hand through Wraith's head.

Wraith saw the change in expression on Wade's face, "What's with the look?"

I snapped my fingers and suddenly I was dressed as a doctor, I lifted my stethoscope, "You should get your head checked there, you may be seeing things." I snapped my fingers again and suddenly Wraith was a piranha with legs. "So tell me Wade, are you seeing things?"

Wade fell out of his chair and backed away from the Wraith-piranha, another snap and he was werewolf.

"Wade? Wade, are you okay?" the werewolf howled at Wade, who was pushing himself away from the monster. I just sat laughing and with another snap the whole room was filled with monsters.

The werewolf walked on all fours to Wade, "What's wrong? Wade! Answer me!" The werewolf grabbed him violently, Wade pushed off his arms. The rest of the room was looking at him now.

Wade closed his eyes and shook his head, "None of this is real, none of this is real! This whole world's a lie!" He shouted as he tripped and fell.

And you're right Wade.

As Wade slowly opened his eyes, the room was silent and a normal Wraith looked down at Wade in concern. There were no monsters, no werewolf, no music, and most definitely no tiny girl laughing at him in that room.

* * *

"So she joined," Slate said sitting in her usual corner in the boardroom.

Stryker didn't even look at the woman, "Yes, finally. But now I have other problems on my hands. Not only can I not find the adamantium but I don't have a subject to put all the abilities into. The man I had planned to use is not able to support the gene."

The phone started to ring; Stryker rolled his eyes and hit the speaker button, "Yes?"

Wraith's voice was heard over the intercom, "Hey boss, Wade just flipped out or something. Now he won't stop muttering about the voice in his head. You might need to get down here."

"Wade? Shit, I'll be right there," Stryker let go of the button, "What a time for one of my team members to lose his mind. Not only that but one of my strongest."

"Things just keep getting worse and worse for you Stryker, don't they?"


	15. Conversation

**Hello peoples :D Thanks for the comment! I too love to make Wade freak out, btw if you like my naration for Wade, I'm working on another fic just from his perspective, a sort of prequel. Anyway fun fact about this chapter, I actually do write my notes in a notebook like the one described :P Anyway enjoy and please leave a comment :D anythings welcome!**

**Violet Yami**

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wade muttered into the empty room, no one answered him.

Wade gritted his teeth in anger, "Shut up! Answer me god damn it! It's not funny, you come to piss me off and run away when I want answers!"

But despite his pleading, the room was still empty.

"Maybe I really am crazy, I'm fucking losing it," the expression on Wade's face was one of defeat.

And as if Wade had said the magic words I appeared beside him, "Nah, the rest of them are the crazy ones."

Wade didn't even jump; he just looked over at me in annoyance. You should be grateful Wade; I'm the one who made you not jump.

He rolled his eyes, "If the rest of them are crazy, why can't they see a little girl magically transform them, or the voice from the sky narrating everything."

I smiled and lifted up a small notebook with a picture of a blue bunny with a straitjacket. Underneath a caption read, "Cute but Psycho, Things Even Out." Wade looks at the book curiously, "What the rest of these idiots don't know is that their whole entire destiny is in this book, and there's nothing they can do to change it."

"For instance Wade, Stryker's going to come in here soon. You're going to tell him about your cancer. He's going to take some blood. About a week later he's going to come to you with an offer to join an experimental project. Agree, and you'll live, however it could be painful. Say no, you die."

"You're giving me a choice?" Wade asked confused.

I shook my head, "No, I know what you're going to say. Because you're going to use you're cancer as an excuse for your behaviour today."

Wade opened his mouth but I lifted my hand, silencing him. Don't bother Wade; the audience doesn't want to see you die, just do it. Wade could only nod.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on the edge of her bed; it had been a week since she had agreed to help Stryker. Since the she had been bedridden and was on numerous different medications. But now she was going to attempt to walk again. She pushed herself off the bed.

The girl fell like a tonne of bricks.

She pulled down a machine with one of her tubes; she rolled on the ground in pain. It felt like her insides were burning.

"Jessica? What are you doing?" Zero asked walking into the infirmary to investigate the crashing sound.

The girl looked up at him, "Guess I'm still injured."

Zero kneeled beside her, "Why do I have to keep telling you not to do stupid things?"

"I don't know. Maybe I like doing stupid things," Jessica muttered, "Can you help me up or not?"

"You aren't trying to run away again, are you? I mean we take off your handcuff and you're trying to walk again," Zero raised his eyebrow.

Jessica shook her head, "No, I'd like not to hide anymore. I'm sort of glad that I'm back in a building," Jessica gave a small grin looking away from Zero. "I'm just stir crazy."

"I'm going to get you back on the bed, "Zero said, a touch of irritation in his voice. He picked up the girl easily and placed her on the bed.

Jessica pushed him away lightly, "I'm really fine, thanks though." He stepped away and the girl wiggled her toes. "When am I going to be okay to walk?"

Zero tapped his cheek, "You should be ready to move again in about a week, and fully recovered in approximately a month."

"A month? Geeze, all well, I'll deal I guess," Jessica mumbled, "What am I going to do stuck in a bed for that long? I guess it gives me time to plan my escape."

Zero glared at Jessica and opened his mouth to say something, but Jessica interrupted him by laughing at his stupidity.

"It was a joke! Relax!"

As the girl snickered and rolled in her bed to look away from Zero, he gave a small smile. It was nice to here laughter sometimes, considering his career. But it was also nice to see the girl smiling, women crying made him uncomfortable.

He stood up to make his leave, "I'll be back in a week, and from there we'll begin your training."

"A week? You're going to leave alone in this creepy room for a week?"

Zero was taken back, "You want me to come back?" he stumbled over the words.

Jessica shrugged, "Why not, it's boring here alone. If I have to stick around, at least it be nice to talk to someone."

Zero opened his mouth but no words came out. Him, the sociable one?

"Never mind, I suppose it'd be too much trouble anyway," Jessica said still starring the other way.

"No, no that's not it. It's just that I'm just not used to having social conversations," Zero found it hard to figure what words to use.

The girl laughed, "Social conversations? What the hell do you people do in this place? Anyway don't worry about it; I'll just talk to myself."

She turned to look back at Zero, "What can I expect to talk about with an assassin?"

Zero was usually emotionless to be called assassin, murderer, hit man, killer and such but this time it was different. He felt anger fill is veins, he was about to speak but was yet again cut off by the girl.

She sat up smiling at him, "Don't worry just another joke."

"Do you ever say anything serious? One Wade is enough," Zero said, he smirked, Wade, the Merc with a mouth. Guy may be a brilliant fighter but he could never shut up.

Jessica shook her head, "Nah, when you've done the things I've done, everything starts to feel like a joke," she turned away from Zero again.

The tension in the room heightened and Zero turned to walk out of the room.

"Thank you."

He looked back, "What?"

Jessica continued, "For listening, thanks for listening to what I wanted to say."

Zero looked at the girl confused, listening to her? Why was she thankful for that?

"You're welcome," Zero said and he left the silent room.


End file.
